SunVille
by HelloKitty19
Summary: Two humans get a bus to Sunville, there are already humas living there, 6 to be excat, So what happens when the one of them is an Emo kid? whats will happen when the he can't get along with the animals and they want him gone? rated T for Lauguage. ennjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Melody's pov**

**My brother Cameron and I arrived at Animal Town**

**"Make sure to go to the town hall", the bus driver said**

**"Ok thank you", I said as the bus driver drove off, Cameron and I walked to the town hall. I opened the door and saw a pelican at the desk, she gave Cameron a odd look considering he was wearing black skinny jeans,black hoodie, converse and he had pericings, he gave her a look**

**"Cameron stop it", I said, he sighed and we walked foward**

**"Hello you must be Melody and Cameron White", the peclican said**

**"Yes we are", I responded**

**"ok yes well I am pelly you can find me here in the day and you can find my sister here at night and I gotta say Cameron don't look very happy", she said**

**"Well yes he was not happy that he had to move away from and all human town", I said**

**"ah yes whe had the same with the other folks too", Pelly said**

**"Huh?", Cameron asked**

**"Well you see we have six other humnas living here too, the Browns,the Jamsons and the Williams", she answered**

**"look who I am gonna make friends with", he mumbled**

**"Ah yes well your house is circled on the map, its by the beach", Pelly said**

**"ok thank you", I answered, we took out luggage and headed towars our new house**

**"Did they ever hear of cars?", Cameron asked as we walked down a hill**

**"Cam this town is small, you can walk everywhere, be lucky they have paths", I answered, we reached our house, I unlocked the front door adn turned on a light**

**"well bigger then what I thought", he said going in, we entered a samll porch, the was a livingroom,a bathroom and a kitchen, we had an upstairs that had two bedrooms and a bathroom,an attic and a basement, we also have a backdoor with a backyard that has a deck thats leads to a beach.**

**Cameron's pov**

**As much as I hate this town right now, I am happy that me and Melody are not the only humans, I would go insane if we were.**

**I walked out the backdoor and climbed over the fence to get to the beach, the sun was setting, I walked down the beach abit and noticed thses animals arguing, I walked back toward the house.**

**I walked inside and took off my converse and sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. and on was Vampire Diaries can't complain, the have the shows I used to watch when i lived home**

**"Cam im going to the town hall to ask something, you comming or staying?" Melody asked**

**"Coming", I answered putting on my converse, we walked out of the house and went up to the town hall**

**"Whatya want?", a purple pelican asked, its night time, Pelly is off, this is her sister**

**"Umm I was just going to ask about jobs in this town", Melody answered**

**"well I don't do my sisters job not get out if you are going to bother with that", she said, Melody and I walked out**

**"Bitch", I said, we walked down the pathway. melody walked inside the house,I walked up tho the musmee**

**"hello welcome to Animal Town's musumee", Some owl said**

**"uh hi", i said not wanting to talk to him, I walked down a set of stairs, it led to a place that smelled like Coffee, it had a stage, a pigeon behind the counter washing cups, three seats where a girl was sitting and a table with four seats where four animals.**

**"hello", the girl said**

**"uh hi", I said, she looked like an emo girl**

**"they four animals love to gossip they are here every friday", the girl said**

**"I see", I said**

**"Yeah their names are Whitney,purrl,Alli and Elise", she said**

**"Cool", I said they look like bitches I thought**

**"Im Maddie", She said**

**"Cameron", I said sitting down next to her**

**"you new here?", She asked**

**"Yeah I moved here today with my older sis", I answered **

**"Cool, I moved here a year ago with my older sister", she responded**

**"What house?", I asked**

**"the one by the tailor shop. thats where she works", she answered**

**"Oh that house", I responded**

**"yeah so where do you live?", she asked**

**"the house by the beach", I answered**

**"Can I come see?", She asked**

**"Sure", I answered, we got up and started to walked out**

**"Looks like fatty Maddie got a boyfriend", the monkey laughed**

**"Yeah who would date that?", the Allligator asked also laughing**

**"Shut up", Maddie sneered**

**"Elise,Alli shut it", the wolf said**

**"Yes I agree with Whitney", the cat agreed**

**"Thanks purrl", maddie said**

**"welcome kitten", Purrl said im taken that Purrl is the cat and Whitney is the wolf**

**"sense when do you like Maddie?", The moneky asked**

**"I always did Elise", Purrl answered so the ugly Monkey is Elise and The bitchy Alligator is Alli.**

**Maddie and I walked out enough of that shit, we walked down the pathway to my house**

**"Wow I like it here", she said**

**"Thanks", I said**

**"your sister home?", she asked**

**"I guess not", I answered wondering where she went, Maddie and I walked to the backyard**

**"well you have a better house then I got", she said**

**"this house is shit compared to when I lived back home", I said**

**"have you been to the city?", she asked**

**"no", I answered**

**"really?", she asked**

**"yeah", I answered**

**"do you wanna come to the city with me tomorrow?", she asked**

**"Sure", I answered**

**"Awsome", she said smiling I looked at my phone and it was ten o'clock **

**"Holy crap i should get home", Maddie said**

**"kay bye", I said**

**"Bye and Come to my house tomorrow and twelve, you can find it on the map", she said**

**"kay", I responded, she walked down the path to go home and I went inside.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heey, mkay here is chapter 2, i am uploading alot because we are in a middle of a storm, i tried adding the chapter the normal way but it would not work so I had to export it ANYWAYs, I added stuff that is not in the Animal crossing series like there is 8 humans two to a house, and there is a a resturant and stuuf like that anways There is a new Character yay His name is Alex, he is 15 and emo nad bi so yeah enough of me ranting and stuuf enjoy chapter 2 and also shannen is in the story now. enjoy :)

**Chapter 2:**

**Cameron's pov**

**Someone woke me up by knocking on the door, I sighed as I got up and hauled on a pair of skinnys, I ran downstairs and opened to door and a elephant was standing there**

**"Hello my name is Ellie, I heard that some more people moved here and I was looking all over town yesterday", she said**

**"Uh...hi", I said, what the hell is she doing here at seven in the morning? I though, boy I want to slam the door in her face right now, so tempting,**

**"So who eles lives here?", she asked**

**"My older sister, Melody", I answered getting pissed off**

**"Ok well I must go now Bye", she said walking away**

**"Bye", I said closing the door "YES SHE IS GONE!",**

**"Cam who was at the door?", Melody asked coming downstairs**

**"Some elephant", I answered**

**"Well next time be nice", she said**

**"she woke me up", I responded**

**"Its called being friendly", she said**

**"whatever", I said going upstairs to straighten my hair, after I straightened my hairI went downstairs and Melody was gone**

**"Well then", I said, I sat down on the couch and there was a knock on the door, I looed out and saw a mouse**

**"Damn animals", I said going upstairs "Im not answering the door",**

**"CAMERON!", Melody shouted**

**"Yeah?", I answered running downstairs**

**"Why did you not answer the door?", she asked**

**"Im not talking to fucking animals", I answered**

**"watch your language", she said sterenly, I made a face, yo sis im sixteen, I thought**

**"Well now you are coming with me to meet everyone", she said,I groned**

**"Hurry up", she said**

**" but i have plans" I whined**

**"Stop whining, and I don't care", she said pulling my arm, we walked outside.**

**"Its raining can I have an umbrella?", I asked**

**"We have none", she answered**

**"Damn", I said putting up my hood, we walked next door and Melody knocked on the door**

**"Hello?", some bear said when she answered the door**

**"Hello we are your neighbours, Im Melody and this is my little brother Cameron", Melody said**

**"Hi im pinky", the bear said, Melody nudged me**

**"hi", I said and Pinky gave me a look, WTF? what is with these animals and giving me odd looks? I thought, I gave her a look back and Melody noticed**

**"well we must go, Bye", Melody said dragging me**

**"Bye", Pinky said as we walked away**

**"Cam, stop giving them looks", she said**

**"Its not my fault, they give me looks first", I responded, man I hate this town, we walked across the bridge and some eagle was walking on the beach.**

**"Hello", he said **

**"Hi", Melody said, I looked up at hee with this look saying that I am not gonna say hi**

**"Im Pierce", he said**

**"Im Melody and this is my little brother Cameron", Melody said and pierce gave me an odd look, oh c'mon I thought.**

**we finished at three and right now the only animals that like me are CupCake, Ellie and Nate. We walked to the store called Nook's SuperMarket, we walked in and some raccon walked up**

**"Hello Im Tom Nook, im the owner and at the check out we have my sister Tayna and One of the villagers who is a human Alex", he said, I looked over and saw a raccon looking bored as hell and some emo guy,**

**"On the floor we have my nephews Timmy and Tommy and My brother in law Frank", Nook said, Great a perverted Raccon that owns the shop just great. Me and Melody walked around and I saw Maddie and her sister Shannen**

**"Cameron, how come you never came?", Maddie asked**

**"I was forced to go meet people...or animals", I answered**

**"oh,Shannen did the same with me when we moved here", she responded, Ales walked into the back room**

**"That guy Alex, he never talks, the animals make up rumors about him ", she said**

**"Really?", I asked **

**"Yeah", she anwered, he came back out**

**"I can see why he don't talk", I said, we looked over and saw Elise and Alli basically Harrasing hime**

**"Do they have anything better to do?", Maddie asked**

**"Guess not", I answered**

**"You should do something", she said**

**"Fine", I said "Hey Elise Allie!',**

**"Yeah?", they asked, Alex,Melody,Shannen and Pratically everyone eles in the store turned around to see whats going on**

**"Do you have anything else better to do?", I asked**

**"No", They answered PSSSSSH I could tell I thought**

**"Well you must have no life", I said**

**"Well we are going to harrase you now", they said**

**"Do it and Imma fucking stranggle you", I sneered, Melody took my arm and dragged me out of the store.**

**"Cameron will you be nice for once?", she asked**

**"Its not my fault they are bitches", I answered she sighed.**

**Later that eveningI went for a walk, I walked up to the town hll and looked at the board, mkay there is a fireworks show tonight, thats cool I suppose I thought. I walked up to the beach and Maddie and Alex came up to me, normally its just Maddie**

**"Hey Cameron, Alex has something to say to you", she said**

**"Kay", I responded**

**"Yeah thanks for getting rid of them bitches", he said smiling, Damn he is hot**

**"No problem", I said**

**"So you going to the fireworks show tonight?", Maddie asked**

**"yeah, there is not much eles to do here", I answered**

**"Cool we will seen you then", she said**

**"Bye", I said walking back to my house.**

mkay thats chapter 2, remeber to click that nice pretty button at the bottom of the page, its also known as the review button, I might get chapter 3 up tonight, if not then it will be up by the weekend for sure kat well thats all must get something exciting for the next chapter, later

xoxoxoxo

xXVampirefreak491Xx


	3. Chapter 3

heey im back again lmao, yeah i was bored so imma upload this one now anyways more charcters are coming, some of cam's friends, his friend Dakota,Lee,Angie and Destiney. All of them are emo and Dakota is 17 and bi,Lee is 16 and Gay,Angie and 15 and Bi and Destieny is also 15 and bi so yeah, I probably already said this but I added stuff to this town that is not in the animal crossing game series **DISCLAMIER: ** I don'own anything from animal crossing the only things I actually own is The humans Tayna,Frank the name of the store and the buidling im adding in well yeah enough of mr gabbing here is chapter 3...enjoy :)

**Chapter 3:**

**Cameron's pov**

**I unlocked the door and Melody came up to me**

**"Hey cam there is a surprise up for you up in your room", she said going into the kitchen**

**"o..k...",I said going upstairs, I opened the door and I saw some of my bestfriends from home, Dakota, Lee, Angie and Destiney**

**"when do you guys get here?", I asked**

**"a few minutes ago", Destiney answered**

**"mkay", I said**

**"Do you like it here?", Angie asked**

**"Hell no, this place is full of fucking talking animals who most of them give me looks", I answered they all laughed**

**"It can't be that bad", Lee laughed I scoffed**

**"you will find out", I said "so how long are you here for?",**

**"till tuesday", Dakota answered, Melody came upstairs**

**"Cam you going to the fireworks show tonight?", she asked**

**"Yeah there is not much eles to do here", I answered**

**"kay", she said going downstairs**

**"what time do you have to go?", Angie asked**

**"like now", I said, we ran downstairs **

**"Mels", I said**

**"Yeah?", she asked**

**"we are gonna go now", I answered**

**"Ok", she said, we walked outside and Pinky walked up and gave us all odd looks**

**"whats her problem?", Lee asked**

** "your basically gonna get that the whole time your here or atleast you and Dakota will", I answered**

**"why?", Destiney asked**

**"Cause where they are guys in skinnys annd converes with straightned hair", I answered**

**"well", Dakota asked, then Nate came up**

**"Hiya Cameron", he said Angie,Dakota,Lee and Destiney's eyes went wide **

**"uh hi", I said walking away**

**"Thay bear just fucking talked", Dakota said**

**"Yup then all do", I said we arrievd at the town hall and Maddie and Alex came up**

**"Hey Cam", Maddie said**

**"hey" , I said**

**"Your friends are in town?", Maddie asked**

**"Yeah this is Dakota,Lee,Angie and Destiney", she said**

**"Hi im Maddie and this is Alex", she said**

**"Hey", they said and the mayor walked up**

**"Uh...that turtle looks like its gonna die any minutes...", Lee said**

**"I know right?", I said**

**"Ok the fireworks show is starting", The mayor said**

**"So whats the mayor's name?", Destiney asked**

**"I have no idea", I answered.**

**A few hours as passed and the Fireworks show was over, we walked back to my house and i unlocked the door and we went upstairs and went to bed.**

I know kinda short but im running out of ideas right now...I also don't know if i should Make Cameron go out with Maddie,Alex,Dakota,Lee,Angie or Destiney...any ideas? well anways imma go and get some more Ideas, I might put up anothe chapter tonight abd i might not you shall wait and see and remember to click that nice pretty button at the bottome of that page well yeah thats all later

xoxoxoxoxo

xXVampirefreak491Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Heey, basically this chappie is gonna be a normal Animal crossing Day but of course i added more stuff, well thats all enjoy :)

**Chapter 4**

**Cameron's pov**

**I woke up and saw Dakota,Lee,Angie and Destiney stil asleep, damn they are so hot, I changed into black skinnys and a black t-shirt, I straightned my hair and went downstairs and found a not from Melody**

_cameron,_

_I got a job at the bank my hours are from 7 to 9, so don't do anything stupid while i am working_

_love,_

_mels_

**Mkay I thought as I threw the note out a few minutes later Lee came down the stairs, the song whats my name by Rhianna ft Drake**

**"Damn it turn that song off", Lee complained I laughed and Changed it Pray by Justin Bieber came on**

**"Better then Rihanna", he said just then Dakota,Angie and Destiney came down**

**"you ready?", I asked**

**"For what?", Angie asked**

**"To go to the city", I answered**

**"kay lets go", Destiney said so we walked to the bus stop, and the driver dude came**

**"yar Cameron you brought lasses with ya, cute pretty lasses, ya know there is a manly bus driver avaiable", The driver dude said Destiney and Angie looked like they were creeped out we sat in the back and Driver dude started whistle some random shit, when we got to the city we got of the bus and walked up the steps**

**"OMG! they have a teen club called Crush", Angie said excited**

**"Yeah the only night club here", I said, we walked around the city and walked into the store calld Urban Upbeat. A couple of hours later we got back to Town and Went to the resturant called Chowdown SunVille. After that Dakota,Angie and Destiney went into the house and Lee and I went for a walk**

**"So do you and Nick still go out?", I asked**

**"Nah we broke up a few days after you moved here", he answered**

**"what happened?",I asked**

**"I liked someone eles and so did he", He answered**

**"mkay", I said**

**"So why do you hate it here so much?", he asked**

**"friggin talking animals", I answered**

**"its not that bad", he said**

**"I suppose", I responded we walked to the bank and Melody was still working**

**"were is Dakota,Angie and Destiney?", she asked**

**"Back at the house", I answered and Roscoe walked in and glared at me and Lee**

**"Hello Roscoe how may I help you?", Melody asked, Roscoe glared at us again and that was our cue that it was time to go so Lee and I walked out**

**"What the fuck is his problem?", he asked**

**"He hates me, like alot", I answered as we walked back to the house.**

kinda short I know but I did not know what to type, I got inspired by perfect by pink to use in a story, I might use it in this one or use it in a different one, im kinda planning to get some kissing on the go between Cameron with each of the avaiable people which are Maddie,Alex,Lee,Dakota,Angie and Destiney well yeah there is also gonna be a meeting between that animals that hate Cameron to get him out well yeah thats all remember to push that nice pretty button at the end of the page :)

xoxoxox

xXVampirefreak491Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Melody's pov**

**My brother Cameron and I arrived at Animal Town**

**"Make sure to go to the town hall", the bus driver said**

**"Ok thank you", I said as the bus driver drove off, Cameron and I walked to the town hall. I opened the door and saw a pelican at the desk, she gave Cameron a odd look considering he was wearing black skinny jeans,black hoodie, converse and he had pericings, he gave her a look**

**"Cameron stop it", I said, he sighed and we walked foward**

**"Hello you must be Melody and Cameron White", the peclican said**

**"Yes we are", I responded**

**"ok yes well I am pelly you can find me here in the day and you can find my sister here at night and I gotta say Cameron don't look very happy", she said**

**"Well yes he was not happy that he had to move away from and all human town", I said**

**"ah yes whe had the same with the other folks too", Pelly said**

**"Huh?", Cameron asked**

**"Well you see we have six other humnas living here too, the Browns,the Jamsons and the Williams", she answered**

**"look who I am gonna make friends with", he mumbled**

**"Ah yes well your house is circled on the map, its by the beach", Pelly said**

**"ok thank you", I answered, we took out luggage and headed towars our new house**

**"Did they ever hear of cars?", Cameron asked as we walked down a hill**

**"Cam this town is small, you can walk everywhere, be lucky they have paths", I answered, we reached our house, I unlocked the front door adn turned on a light**

**"well bigger then what I thought", he said going in, we entered a samll porch, the was a livingroom,a bathroom and a kitchen, we had an upstairs that had two bedrooms and a bathroom,an attic and a basement, we also have a backdoor with a backyard that has a deck thats leads to a beach.**

**Cameron's pov**

**As much as I hate this town right now, I am happy that me and Melody are not the only humans, I would go insane if we were.**

**I walked out the backdoor and climbed over the fence to get to the beach, the sun was setting, I walked down the beach abit and noticed thses animals arguing, I walked back toward the house.**

**I walked inside and took off my converse and sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. and on was Vampire Diaries can't complain, the have the shows I used to watch when i lived home**

**"Cam im going to the town hall to ask something, you comming or staying?" Melody asked**

**"Coming", I answered putting on my converse, we walked out of the house and went up to the town hall**

**"Whatya want?", a purple pelican asked, its night time, Pelly is off, this is her sister**

**"Umm I was just going to ask about jobs in this town", Melody answered**

**"well I don't do my sisters job not get out if you are going to bother with that", she said, Melody and I walked out**

**"Bitch", I said, we walked down the pathway. melody walked inside the house,I walked up tho the musmee**

**"hello welcome to Animal Town's musumee", Some owl said**

**"uh hi", i said not wanting to talk to him, I walked down a set of stairs, it led to a place that smelled like Coffee, it had a stage, a pigeon behind the counter washing cups, three seats where a girl was sitting and a table with four seats where four animals.**

**"hello", the girl said**

**"uh hi", I said, she looked like an emo girl**

**"they four animals love to gossip they are here every friday", the girl said**

**"I see", I said**

**"Yeah their names are Whitney,purrl,Alli and Elise", she said**

**"Cool", I said they look like bitches I thought**

**"Im Maddie", She said**

**"Cameron", I said sitting down next to her**

**"you new here?", She asked**

**"Yeah I moved here today with my older sis", I answered **

**"Cool, I moved here a year ago with my older sister", she responded**

**"What house?", I asked**

**"the one by the tailor shop. thats where she works", she answered**

**"Oh that house", I responded**

**"yeah so where do you live?", she asked**

**"the house by the beach", I answered**

**"Can I come see?", She asked**

**"Sure", I answered, we got up and started to walked out**

**"Looks like fatty Maddie got a boyfriend", the monkey laughed**

**"Yeah who would date that?", the Allligator asked also laughing**

**"Shut up", Maddie sneered**

**"Elise,Alli shut it", the wolf said**

**"Yes I agree with Whitney", the cat agreed**

**"Thanks purrl", maddie said**

**"welcome kitten", Purrl said im taken that Purrl is the cat and Whitney is the wolf**

**"sense when do you like Maddie?", The moneky asked**

**"I always did Elise", Purrl answered so the ugly Monkey is Elise and The bitchy Alligator is Alli.**

**Maddie and I walked out enough of that shit, we walked down the pathway to my house**

**"Wow I like it here", she said**

**"Thanks", I said**

**"your sister home?", she asked**

**"I guess not", I answered wondering where she went, Maddie and I walked to the backyard**

**"well you have a better house then I got", she said**

**"this house is shit compared to when I lived back home", I said**

**"have you been to the city?", she asked**

**"no", I answered**

**"really?", she asked**

**"yeah", I answered**

**"do you wanna come to the city with me tomorrow?", she asked**

**"Sure", I answered**

**"Awsome", she said smiling I looked at my phone and it was ten o'clock **

**"Holy crap i should get home", Maddie said**

**"kay bye", I said**

**"Bye and Come to my house tomorrow and twelve, you can find it on the map", she said**

**"kay", I responded, she walked down the path to go home and I went inside.**


End file.
